Secret Admiration
by Beanst3r
Summary: Noodle has always harbored a rather large crush for her band-mate, but after a particularly embarrassing mishap, how much longer can she keep it secret for?


**Whoo boy, first smut. Okay, no preasure... Read on if you like, and feel free to let me know how I may (or may not) have ruined all 2Nu smut for you. :/**

"I was wond'ing when yeh were gonna show up." Came a familiar cockney accent, complete with a mocking tone and sheepish grin.

Noodle returned the grin to her blue haired bandmate and turned away, pouting. "Well, if you don't want me to…" She began.

"Nah, 'm only messin' luv." 2D smiled warmly as he stepped to the side, opening his door further to welcome her in. "C'mon in."

"Such a gentleman." She retorted before following him inside.

He gave a small laugh and closed the door behind her, locking it as she made her way over to the edge of his bed and plopped herself down. Her ears twitched at the sound of the locking door, and she looked over to 2D, but he already had his back to her, sifting through his shelves of DVD's.

"So." He called over to her. "Wha' do yeh fancy luv?" He enquired.

Although he couldn't see, Noodle still shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. What have you got?"

"Erm." He said awkwardly, as he tried desperately to find a film that wasn't zombie-related.

Noodle seemed to read his panicked mind. "It's okay Toochi." He heart jumped at the affectionate age-old nickname. "I'm up for some mindless gore if you are." This time he did turn round, the goofiest grin already making its way across his face.

"Yeh sure?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course! It'll be just like old times." She beamed at him, confirming her decision.

"Well awrigh' then!" He instantly whipped round, and picked out 'Shawn of the Dead', as if he had been waiting for her to say they could. Again, Noodle picked up on this and just rolled her eyes as 2D walked over to his DVD player and put in the movie.

However, as soon as 2D sat down at the foot of his bed, Noodle quickly moved from her spot at the edge of the bed to in front of 2D and nestled her back between his legs.

"Luv…" He stuttered, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Wha' yeh doin'?" He asked, a rather large blush gracing his cheeks.

Noodle simply put on a confused but playful expression. "What? It's just like you said Toochi." _Yowcha._ "Just like old times." She smiled and ruffled his spiky blue locks, his scalp sending tingles all through his body at the contact. She proceeded to turn around as the startup music for the movie began. All throughout the movie, there was a comfortable silence between them, breaking only for 2D and Noodle to laugh at the corny humor or by the munching of the snacks 2D had supplied, which were gone before the movie was even halfway through. By the time the credits rolled around, Noodle had to stifle her laughter as she heard snores being emitted from behind her. She turned round to look at him, bewildered by the peaceful expression that adorned his face.

 _I don't think I've ever seen him this peaceful since…_ Her thoughts cut off by the horrible memories that were from the whole Plastic Beach ordeal.

Shaking her head to clear it, she turned to mute the TV which was still blearing the credit music. As she pressed 'mute', she felt 2D stir behind her. She smiled to herself, until a hand that was cradling her shoulder slipped and slid down her arm, coming to a stop, right onto one of her breasts.

Her mouth shot open in a silent gasp. She readied herself for some sort of snarky remark from the man behind her, only to be met with another collective of snores. Even though it hadn't been his intention, she couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at such an intimate act, and tried as best as she could to shrug off the feeling and keep her attention on the names in the credits scrolling down. But, as they say, such was an exercise in futility. She wanted to do something about it, and she wasn't talking about moving away. Oh no. The thoughts and feelings she was experiencing was the cost of secretly admiring 2D for years, and now they were reaping their revenge.

Ever so slowly, almost too slowly for her liking, Noodle gently grasped 2D's arm and moved it back and forth over her breast, imagining it was 2D that was massaging her. One of his fingers gently grazed her nipple through her clothing, and she had to muster all the energy she could to swallow a moan that threatened to escape. Instead, she softly moaned his name, eyes half-lidded.

"2D…" She gasped, barely a whisper.

However, unbeknownst to her, 2D had gained consciousness as soon as Noodle grabbed his arm. As she was guiding his hand over her body, this way and that, he sat behind her, face tomato red, with an agonizing throb in his crotch. He had fought the urge to gasp out loud, and had instead resorted to saying "oh God" over and over in his head, a small stream of blood leaking from his nose as he did so. He looked down at Noodle, and instantly regretted it as more of her cleavage was on show than he expected. Suffice to say, this did not help his predicament in the slightest. He noticed Noodle currently had his hand placed on a breast, moving it up and down slowly. He grinned to himself, and decided to act.

Too lost in her newfound pleasure, Noodle didn't notice 2D shift behind her, and so his movements came as a big surprise when she felt his fingers gently squeeze her breast. She froze, a mixture of excitement, fear, and arousal surrounded and enveloped her. However, she dared not turned around, and almost instantly felt 2D's hot breath against her ear.

"An' wha' do yeh think yeh're doin' luv?" He whispered in her ear, the mere sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

This time it was Noodle's turn to be embarrassed, blood rushing to her cheeks at an alarming rate. She quickly found herself unable to form any kind of comprehensible sentence. 2D grinned mischievously as his other hand slinked down Noodle's other arm, landing exactly where you'd expect it to. As his hand fondled her neglected breast, a sharp gasp escaped Noodle's lips, obviously unafraid to hide her want anymore.

"Yeh seemed teh be enjoyin' yehrself luv, mind if I join in?" He whispered sensually.

Noodle just sat there, absolutely gobsmacked. Could this really be happening? Was she absolutely positive she wasn't dreaming? As these thoughts raced through her head, she found her body being taken over by a more primitive force. Before she knew it, she had turned to face 2D, matching shades of red, green eyes locking with black.

"Not in the slightest." She heard herself say, before this newfound emotion made her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a bruising kiss.

2D's eye shot open at this gesture, but he soon kissed her back, and melted into the kiss. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting this. Worst-case scenario, she slapped him. Best-case, she playfully punched him on the arm as she left to go to her bedroom. So when Noodle started swiping her tongue along his lips, practically begging him for more, he couldn't help but oblige.

Feeling as if minutes were turning to seconds, and sensing that 2D was willing to throw caution to the wind, Noodle got up and looked at 2D.

For a few horrifying seconds, 2D thought that Noodle had realised that what she was doing was wrong, and was proceeding to leave 2D's room. A very pleasant surprise came when she hauled him up onto the edge of the bed by the collar and picked up where she left off. She did pull back momentarily to catch her breath, finally able to take in 2D's face. His cheeks were a deep shade of red, deepening by the second. His breath hitched every now and then, and when her eyes met his, she could tell his gaze was locked with hers.

"Yeh've been waiting to do tha' for a while, 'aven't yeh?" He asked her. She smiled sheepishly.

"You could say that." She replied, before swooping down to kiss 2D again. However, to her surprise, he beat her to it, locking her in a fierce embrace before pulling her backwards onto the bed, so she came to rest comfortably on top of him. Noodle's eyes widened slowly when she felt a lump brush against her nether regions. Clearly, 2D noticed too, as the movement caused them both to shiver.

Noodle looked up and grinned at him, 2D replying with a very awkward smile.

"Am I correct in thinking you have been waiting too?" She asked him. He simply shrugged his shoulders mockingly before pulling Noodle down towards him again.

She smiled as he kissed her and, sensing he had waited long enough, easer her hand down to the hem of his shirt and slowly slid it upwards. 2D's reaction was not subtle. He gasped loudly. The sudden noise caused Noodle to yank her hand back and stare at him in confusion, suddenly realising she might be going too fast for his liking. Clearly, this was not the case, as he soon helped her remove the offending garment and began working on hers. She returned the favour

as she slowly slid her shirt upwards, joining 2D's discarded shirt in a matter of seconds.

Noodle silently wondered to herself if 2D's eyes could get any bigger. What would have been the whites of his eyes would probably be in full view by now, what with him widening his eyes so much they threatened to fall out at any moment. Before 2D was the most perfect looking chest he had ever lay eyes on, and he had seen quite a few. The B-cup sized treasures were encased in a delicate tear-coloured bra, with patterns of a lighter shade adorning them. 2D managed to control himself for a few seconds. Maybe if he could hold himself down a few moments longer… He wanted to stay as calm as possible, to seem "professional". 2D scoffed mentally at this. His crotch, however, had other plans. It pulsed angrily against his jeans, demanding its freedom.

2D's sexual tension was practically radiating from him, ready to explode at any minute. Noodle seemed to sense this, and took delight in adding to the torture. She hooked her thumbs underneath the straps of her bra and pulled them down her shoulders and held them there, just on the cusp of them slipping down and giving 2D the sight he'd apparently waited years for. She saw a dribble leak from 2D's mouth and giggled gently, only turning him on more.

"So." She began, giving him a sultry look. "You like what y-" She didn't have time to get those last two letters out her mouth as another's took their place, rather roughly. She liked it. In one swift motion, Noodle pushed 2D backwards onto the bed, straddling him the next second. Apparently, she had come prepared (as 2D would later see from her browser history) and began to grind almost expertly along 2D's expanding length, tucked away under his jeans. She was instantly greeted with a sharp intake of breath, followed by a small moan. Noodle soon realised she couldn't tell whether it was hers, his, or theirs. And quite frankly, she didn't care. After another few seconds. All that was separating them from being together was their underwear.

 **Now, I could be an arse and leave the story there, but I'm too nice for that ;) Fear not, my children, chapter 2 will be up before you can say "2D and Noodle sitting in a tree..."**

 **Take care, and thanks for all the support so far!**


End file.
